bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sora
Background Sora is a rogue Arrancar, not under the influence of the Espada or any other group. Sora became a Hollow after being killed immediatly after Flight 11 crashed into the North Tower of the Twin Towers during the terroist acts on 9/11. He became a hollow after seeing his coworker and best friend, killed by a piece of shrapnel from the plane. He became a hollow shortly after he saw his friend die. Strangely, even though he became a hollow, his mask began to materialize first. Due to his wish not to become a monster, he ripped off his mask as soon as it materialized on his face. Because of this unnatural process of hollow transformation, a massive amount of spirit energy was released. When this happened, Sora accidentally absorbed the energy released and his spiritual pressure rose to astronomical heights. Due to this, he had 2 swords as long as he was tall. At the time, he didn't know that he was an Arrancar, so he thought that he had become a Soul Reaper. After this transformation, he saw two hollows attacking a group of konpaku near him. He dispatched of the hollows easily. After the battle, he roamed the lands, defeating hollows, thinking that he was doing what a Soul Reaper should have. He then met a woman about 15 who had a spiritual awareness named Suteki Kasumi. He lived with her for a while, for she thought he was her guardian angel. It was during this time that she gave him a name, Sora, in honor of her brother who died on 9/11. This brought Sora to question about his mortal life. After that, Suteki named Sora as part of her family, even though no one could see him. He has lived with Suteki for 7 years, and currently lives with her. Appearence He wears normal arrancar hakama, but he wears jeans instead of white pants. He has silver eyes and spiky red hair. He also has a scar shaped like a cross given to him when debris fell on him after he became an arrancar. He carries two swords, both of which are his height. He also has an innocent look on his face, but changes to a serious tone in battle. Personality Sora is a strong willed person in battle, but he is much more comical outside of it, often tripping over waht might be lying around. He also seems to be very intelligent, and is able to assess many dangerous situations. He also refers to his "sister" as "Suki-chan" or "Suki-dono" often. He also is very protective of her since she took him in. Abilities Nentou Densou: (Mind Communication) This is the name given to Sora's ability to speak to a person with his thoughts. He uses this when speaking to Suteki when they are in public, as to not draw attention to themselves. Shunkanidou: (Teleportation) Sora has developed limited teleportation skills instead of using Sonido. He can travel up to 200 meters using this technique. Kurohibiki (Dark Echo) This is an indirect power that Sora has obtained from using his Teleportation. If Sora uses his teleportation in battle, and he is forced to use a substantial amount of spirit energy, each teleportation creates backfire spirit energy which is released like an energy wave when he teleports. Each wave gets stronger with each time he teleports, often disintigrating everything within a 10 meter radius. When Sora finishes battling, and he used his teleportation often, small pools of spent spirit energy manifest. These are the phiysical forms of the Kurohibikis. They are not hostile, but they act like hollows, devouring any wholes in the area. Sora has not found any way to control this energy yet. Zanpakutou Shikai Due to Sora having 2 swords, he has two different releases for his Shikai. Guardianes de Truenos y Relámpagos (Guardians of Thunder and Lightning) is the name of Sora's Ressurreccion. Despite this being a Spanish name, Sora gains armor with the Kanji for Thunder on his right arm, and the Kanji for Lightning on his left. On his left arm, he has 3 retractable claws that look like lightning bolts. He holds a giant blade in his right arm that is able to emit peals of thunder with each swing. The blade he uses seems weightless to him, but in actuallity, it weighs half a ton due to his uncontrolled spirit energy. Soraken (Sky Saber) is the name of the 2nd release of Sora's Zanpakutou. In this form, Sora's Zanpakutou doesn't fuse with him. Instead his swords fuse into a single staff, maintaining the same blade length, but having the Kanji for Heaven on both of the blades. Sora often uses thes in a fight, seeing as they don't require as much spirit energy. Quotes